dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ornamental Sword
Question i double checked this, but im tired and a mistake is well within the realm of possiblity. does the description suggest this item is valuable, and then really give it -5 attack and some other thing? just making sure im not screwing up. - Pwr905 07:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Damage modification I have followed the toolset method of making the ornamental sword droppable, but there is inconsistency with the sword's details vs. details in this wiki : the ornamental sword gazarath dropped was grey iron for me. not sure if it is scaleable upwards to other tiers yet. another inaccuracy is that the special ability effect '-1 damage' (under the Article tab) should be listed as '+- 1 damage' (see the pic i uploaded). it MAY not be the same. -OrnamentalHunter :I also gathered the sword in Grey Iron with the "+-1"-description. I looked, why the further mentioned change was redone … The properties for this weapon in the toolset clearly state "Decrease Damage 1", no increase–for the Iron Tier. I'll add a note, that damage could vary with material. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) What does "Lucky" mean? Couldn't find any description of this attribute... -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 23:27, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think the lucky means better drop chances cuz i got faster the "not 100% to drop" items like the commander items from Taoran,Darkspawn weps,the very rare Ceremonial gloves from the Guradian and else. The page is repaired by me,now it shows with +- 1 dmg. ::I also gathered the sword in Grey Iron with the "+-1"-description. I looked, why your change was redone … The properties for this weapon in the toolset clearly state "Decrease Damage 1", no increase–for the Iron Tier. I'll add a note, that damage could vary with material. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) "Lucky" is one of the many effects that are without implementation by the developer.Kastagir (talk) 23:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :This doesn't seem to be right, regarding the following post. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:40, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Valuable The description stating that the sword is valuable does not refer to its efficiency, but rather its price; notice that it sells for more than a regular greatsword of the same tier even though it`s a worse weapon as far as killing stuff with it goes. I don`t know if the Lucky attribute really does anything, but i noticed that when i played the game for a second time, i left the sword in my inventory instead of vendoring it off and i actually got better loot from monsters than on my first playthrough. I don`t think it affects the loot of great bosses like the High Dragon, BUT the regular monsters and chests apparently yielded better loot. Now that could just be that i had better luck for the second playthrough, but the fact that the difference was noticeable makes me wonder. Unfortunately i don`t remember what version i had back then, but i don`t think it was patched all the way to 1.04, so this info might be outdated. Last edit: Apparently what i wrote above applies to 1.04 as well. All you have to do is keep the sword in the inventory. I`m using the unofficial fixpack as well, which fixes the 'Weakens Nearby Darkspawn' property and some other stuff, so it might be that the mod is the one that makes the 'Lucky' attribute work like it does for me. so to sum it all up, if you have an item with the 'Lucky' property in your inventory, you should get better loot; if you don`t, then you have to install that fixpack if you want the 'Lucky' property to do anything Cornoratu (talk) 13:42, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :So, I've no experience with what "Lucky" does, but it's not implemented by an unofficial fixpack, if you do mean those two: Just Another Fixpack or Dragon Age Rules Fixpack. The on the page mentioned "Unobtainable Item Fix" doesn't change the sword or it's stats itself, it lets Gazarath drop the sword. So your luck seems to come from the game. -- CompleCCity (talk) 18:20, June 27, 2014 (UTC)